The present invention disclosed herein relates to organic light-emitting devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device including a graphene layer.
An organic light-emitting device is a self light-emitting device, in which an organic light-emitting material is electrically excited to emit light. The organic light-emitting device includes a substrate, a cathode, an anode, and a light-emitting material layer formed between the cathode and the anode. When a voltage is applied to the organic light-emitting device, electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are recombined at luminescent centers of the light-emitting material layer to form molecular excitons. The molecular excitons emit light by releasing energy when returning to a ground state. Singlet excitation and triplet excitation are known as excited states and it is considered that light may be emitted through either of the excited states.
The organic light-emitting device has characteristics, such as ultra-lightness, high-speed response, and low voltage direct current operation, and is expected to be applied to advanced displays. Improvement of device structure or development of materials has been made to improve the characteristics of the organic light-emitting device.